


If Rivers Could Speak

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Nightvale weirdness, man i don't even know, sentient rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know. Sentient river. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Rivers Could Speak

Prompt: If Rivers Could Speak  
Fandom: Welcome to NIghtvale  
Characters: Cecil Palmer, Carlos  
Pairing: Celios  
Summary: I don’t even know. Sentient river. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. 

The sun is shining. It warms my banks and casts a delightful glow about the couple. The taller one is tucked up under the other’s arm. The other had black hair that glistens in sunshine, and hes telling the taller about how time seems not to be real, and how he must make more observations.   
I’m not sure he’s right. I, for one, know that time is always moving, if in unequal measures, and that there is no way to predict how it will move next. I have watched millennia pass in this desert, but then it wasn’t always a desert. Sometimes it was cold, so cold. The frigid air froze me solid. That was when time moved the slowest, forced still and unable to move as the years crawled by. Sometimes it was a jungle, that was nice. The trees alive and chirping around me, and I ran free then, supporting life. The years went all too fast then. Now it is a desert and I am almost dry, barely a trickle still running. I can never tell which is my past and which is my future, but I suppose if time is not real, it is neither, and maybe it is all happening right now in my present.


End file.
